Playing of guitar music often requires switching from one guitar to another which has been accomplished in the past by multiple neck instruments such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,222,959 Stathopoulo which involves an electric guitar having a pair of necks that extend parallel to each other and face in the same direction; 3,636,309 Ezaki which involves an acoustic guitar having a pair of necks that extend parallel to each other and face in opposite directions; and 4,343,217 Brody which involves an electric guitar having a pair of necks that extend parallel to each other and extend in opposite directions from a body that is pivotally mounted so as to permit convenience in switching from one neck to the other. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,705 Patterson discloses flexible connectors for hanging one electrical guitar from another. None of these prior types of guitars has found widespread acceptance by guitar players who often still use a stand for holding an electric or acoustic guitar and will wear only the other guitar while playing short compositions on the guitar held by the stand.